AirKor
AirKor is Dharak's Battle Gear and it belongs to Emperor Barodius. It is unknown if it is related to JetKor in any how. Information Description Airkor consists of attachable wings that allow a Bakugan to fly at supersonic speed. The wings rotation allows the Bakugan wearing it to hover in the air. It is made of dense metal, that can sustain multiple blows. AirKor can discharge super giant energy bolts to defeat it's opponents. A large number of bright light balls will come out and surround Dharak when he uses his abilties. The lights become the weapon, which protects Dharak as well as energy shots, which blast the opponents. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52 It helped Dharak defeat alot of Bakugan from Neathia in a war with Strikeflier, Krakix, Lumagrowl, Sabator and Lythirus. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Episode 21, It helped Dharak defeat Sabator in Gundalia and transported Nurzak and Sabator between Dimensions. In episode 24, Barodius used Airkor when Dharak was combined with the Colossus pieces showing that Battle Gear can be played even with the Colossus Bakugan. (this is impossible with the game dharak colosuss because the part that holds the tail of Exokor keeps Dharak's tail up and it needs to be down to use most every battle gear on Dharak.) In episode 31, It helped Dharak defeat Blitz Dragonoid's Battle Gear (Axator Gear) but was unable to defeat Blitz Dragonoid and later in battle it was defeated. Ability Cards * Airkor Zayin: Game A Gold Airkor has 50 Gs, a Silver Airkor has 70 Gs, and a Copper Airkor has 60 Gs. A set 2 Gold Airkor has 70 Gs. Deluxe Copper Airkor has 120 Gs. Deluxe Gold Airkor has 110 Gs. Its closed form is similar to Terrorcrest. ; Reference Ability Cards * Ventus Effect: If your opponent plays an ability card, flip a coin. If heads the Ability Card has no effect. * Subterra Effect: If your enemy's Gate Card bonus is 100 more than yours then they get no bonus. Trivia *Airkor is now the only battle gear with AoE attack (Area of Effect). *Its unknown if it has something common with Jetkor exept of 'kor' in the name. *The Airkor Zayin ability affects like an atomic bomb explosion. *In the anime Airkor can connect to Dharak when he is in Exokor somehow. *In episode 21, When it was used it Transported the opponent between dimension somehow. Gallery Anime Airkor_closed.png|AirKor in Gear form Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.07.32 AM.png|AirKor equipping to Dharak in ball form Airkorcollosus24.jpg|AirKor equiped with Dharak Colossus Dharak and Airkor.jpg Dharak1.PNG|Dharak and AirKoor appearing in Fabia's Message, being watched by Professor Clay dharax.jpg|AirKor on Dharak using AirKor Zayin in Fabia's Message, being watched by Professor Clay Airkor Sayin.jpg|AirKor using AirKor Zayin Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.08.00 AM.png|AirKor on Dharak in Gundalia Airkorcolossus24.jpg Airkordharakcollosus24.jpg Dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equipped with AirKor in Bakugan form Game File:IMG 3964.jpg|Prototype Gold Airkor File:Ac695e4e.jpg|Packaged AirKor File:Silver_AirKor.jpg|Silver AirKor File:DeluxeAirKor.png|Deluxe Silver AirKor File:DeluxeAirKor1.png|Deluxe Copper AirKor File:IMG_3981.jpg|Deluxe Copper AirKor File:0218001155.jpg|Airkor combined with Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|Gold Airkor combined with Darkus Dharak Takara0 0-img600x399-1274592409nopt0v78968.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak equiped with AirKor arkr.jpg|AirKor's Reference card Picture 145.png|Deluxe Gold AirKor 185529.jpg|Deluxe Copper AirKor Others File:Dharakattachairkor.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak on commercial Gold Airkor.JPG|Bakugan Dimensions Gold AirKor File:Rubanoid_VS_Ingram.jpg Airkor.png Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders